The present invention relates generally to attachment mechanisms, and more particularly, to a quick release latch for detaching a computer device from a secure attachment.
Portable computer devices are now widely used by businesses and consumers. Such devices include notebook and laptop computers, tablet computers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and other types of communication devices. In addition, a full range of accessories are available to be used with these devices. Since these devices tend to be expensive, transportation and protection accessories, such as cases, covers, and leather portfolios have become very popular.
When a device is to be transported, a user can simply place the device into, for example, a leather portfolio accessory that protects the device against damage during transportation. Some portfolios allow the device to be operated while the device is still inside the portfolio. Thus, the user need not remove the device from the portfolio in order to use it.
Unfortunately, typical portfolios or carrying accessories are inconvenient and have several problems. For example, some portfolios do not attach securely to the device, so that the device is free to slide around within the portfolio. Other portfolios attach securely to the device; however, the securing mechanism interferes with the operation of the device. For example, the securing mechanism covers a portion of the display screen, obstructs buttons so that they cannot be actuated, or blocks access to input/output ports or access to internal devices, such as a CDROM device. One solution includes making the device bigger so that the attachment straps do not cover the screen or operational buttons, but having a bigger device may not be acceptable. Still other portfolios attach securely to the device, but it is difficult and time consuming to detach the device from them. As a result, if the user wishes to remove the device from the portfolio, it becomes a great inconvenience.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an attachment mechanism that is suitable for use with carrying accessories of portable devices. The attachment mechanism should allow a portable device to be securely attached to the carrying accessory thereby preventing the device from sliding out of the closed case and falling to the floor as well as to keep the device from moving while being used. The attachment mechanism should also provide a way to quickly and easily detach the device from the carrying accessory.
The present invention includes a quick release latch mechanism that allows a user to securely attach, and quickly release, a portable device from a carrying accessory, such as a leather portfolio. Although described herein with reference to a specific portable device and carrying portfolio, one or more embodiments of a quick release latch included in the present invention are suitable for use in other types of applications where the secure attachment and quick release of a portable device is desired.
In one embodiment included in the present invention, a quick release latch mechanism is provided that securely attaches to a portable device without interfering with the user""s ability to use the device. For example, the secure attachment does not obscure the display screen, interfere with the actuation of any buttons, or block access to any port or peripheral mounted on the device.
In one embodiment included in the present invention, a quick release latch mechanism is provided that includes a pivotless release handle. The release handle operates to quickly release the device from an attachment mechanism when the handle is moved in any direction (including rotation) within release plane of movement.
In one embodiment, a quick release latch for attaching and releasing a portable device from a secure attachment is provided. The latch comprises a spring-loaded attachment mechanism that can be detachably attached to a bottom surface of the portable device. The latch also comprises a release handle that is captured by the attachment mechanism, the release handle has profiled edges, and wherein movement of the release handle in any direction within a release plane causes the profiled edges to release the attachment mechanism from the portable device.
In one embodiment, a release handle is provided for use in a release mechanism for releasing a portable device from a secure attachment. The secure attachment comprises an attachment mechanism that has at least two attachment clips. The release handle comprises a first handle portion that is captured by the attachment mechanism. The first handle portion comprising profiled edges adjacent to the two attachment clips. The release handle also comprises a second handle portion that can be operated by a user, wherein the second handle portion extends from the first handle portion, and wherein movement of the second handle portion in any direction within a release plane of movement causes the first handle portion to spread the two attachment clips apart from each other to release the portable device from the secure attachment.